


Winter Surprise

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: J is playing a gig in England and Maluma comes to surprise him.





	Winter Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aussenrist15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussenrist15/gifts).



> HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY SAM!!! I hope you like it <3 <3
> 
> enjoy :')

Jose didn’t know why he’d agreed to do the gig. So soon before Christmas and in a different country, yet here he was in some lonely hotel room in London. The gig was for some charity and he would have felt bad turning it down. 

He guessed it just came with the job and he should get used to it. He does miss his boyfriend though, Juan was back in Colombia with family and Jose doesn’t blame him at all.

“I’ll come if you want” Juan had said.

“No no, you stay here” Jose had insisted. 

And that was that.

Now of course Jose was kind of regretting that, he was lonely. But more than that, he was bored. Because it was so close to Christmas everywhere was busy as hell although he’d been out briefly this morning.

The gig wasn’t until tomorrow either but they’d agreed to put him up for 2 nights so he wasn’t that tired. Fair enough but now there was the issue of what to do.

The tv’s on some random channel currently playing news and he’s scrolling through Instagram. He can’t see himself doing this until bedtime though.

He’s just about to say ‘fuck it’ and raid the mini bar when there’s a knock on the door. Who did he know in London? No one. Even so, he answers. 

Safe to say it’s a surprise to see his boyfriend with a bouquet of flowers.

“Juan?” He asks, stepping back to let him in “What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too” Juan laughs.

“It is, I’m just surprised”

“I missed you”

“I missed you too”

“I got you these” Juan hands over the flowers.

“Thanks” 

Jose puts them on the table.

“Come on, get your coat” Juan says.

“Why?”

“I’m taking you…well you’ll see. Come on”

“Ok”

To be honest Jose was just glad to get out for a bit, he’d follow his boyfriend into hell to escape his hotel room so he grabs his coat and shoves his feet into his shoes. He even grabs a hat, he always thought there was less of a chance of him being recognised if he was wearing a hat. Anyway, it was cold.

They leave the hotel room and head downstairs and outside.

“Where are we going?” Jose asks.

“You’ll see”

“Full of surprises aren’t you?”

“Always”

Juan takes his boyfriend’s hand and leads him through the busy streets. It’s all new to Jose so he’s just hoping Juan knows where he’s going.

“I googled it” Juan says, as if he can read his boyfriend’s mind.

“Sure”

After walking for about 10 minutes they turn a corner and Juan stops.

“Here” He says “It’s not as impressive in the daylight but here”

Jose looks. It did look awfully pretty, the street was all decorated for Christmas and there were market stalls as well.

“Wow” He says.

“You like it?”

“I do”

“Anything you want, it’s on me”

“Thanks”

They spend a good hour or so looking round the market stalls and Juan had been right, it was much more impressive when it got darker.

“Well that was nice” Jose says when they’ve visited all the stalls twice and stuffed themselves silly with strudel and waffles and all manner of market food.

“There’s something else too” Juan says.

“What?”

“Over here”

Juan takes his hand again and they walk through the streets until they come to an ice rink.

“Ice skating?” Jose asks.

“Yeah!”

“I don’t think I’ll be very good”

“It’ll be a laugh, come on”

Jose considers “Ok, but the event organisers tomorrow won’t be pleased if I break a leg”

Juan laughs “Come on, you’ll be fine”

They walk up to the stall and Juan pays for their tickets before they collect their skates and leave their bags in lockers, then they hold hands and gradually make their way to the ice.

To Jose’s surprise, it’s not as bad as he thought and there aren’t too many people on the ice which makes it a lot easier. 

They have fun skating for an hour, and falling over much to their amusement, especially when it takes Juan 5 minutes to get back up.

Finally their hands are getting cold and they’re getting tired.

“We should be going” Juan says.

“We should”

They skate over to the side and walk over to one of the benches at the side. They’re both relieved to be in normal shoes on pavement again.

“Well this was nice” Jose says

“I’m glad you thought so, we can come back tomorrow”

“Sure. Hey, have you booked a hotel?”

“No” Juan admits.

“It’s ok, you can stay in my room”

“Thanks”

“Let’s go anyway, it’s getting late”

“Not that late, how about we stop for mulled wine on the way back?”

“I like that idea”

Juan takes his boyfriend’s hand and they start walking.


End file.
